


Full Moon

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (June 2015) [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Werewolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 22:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4238757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is bitten by a wolf and wakes up different on the full moon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Day 28. Almost caught up.

"What do you mean you were bit by a wolf, Hoech?" Dylan looks over at his best friend, one eyebrow raised.

"I'm serious. I was jogging through the woods and a wolf bit me."

"Weird. Wolves don't usually attack humans."

"It was totally random." Tyler shrugs a little and rubs his fingers over the bite mark. He laughs a little. "Maybe I'll turn into a werewolf."

"You'll become Derek Hale for real!" 

"I'm the alpha now," Tyler says, laughing.

Dylan giggles and throws an arm around Tyler's shoulder. "Come on. Let's go get that checked out. I'll drive you to the doctor's." Tyler nods, letting Dylan guide him out to the car.

A week later, Tyler frowns as he looks up at the full moon. He grunts a little as a strange pain takes over his body and he closes his eyes as the pain worsens. When he opens his eyes, he has to blink rapidly as he looks around. He's somehow shorter and his vision is clearer. He looks down at the ground and yelps in surprise when he sees paws where his feet should be. He stumbles when he tries to push to his feet and he looks around his bedroom, staring at the mirror over his dresser. In the place where he should be is a pure black wolf. He yelps again and rolls off the bed. He looks up when he hears Dylan swearing and shoving into his room. "Tyler!" 

Tyler hops back onto the bed and chuffs a little at Dylan. Dylan's eyes go wide. "Oh my god. You're a werewolf!" 

Tyler nods his large head, padding across the bed to the edge and licking at Dylan's hand. Dylan laughs a little and sinks onto the bed next to him. "Fuck. That's incredible. You're a real live werewolf. Tyler, you're gorgeous like this. Okay, you're gorgeous as fuck as a human, but like this? Wow. Beautiful. You're beautiful."

Tyler snuggles against Dylan, licking at his fingers. He lays his head over Dylan's lap and Dylan chuckles a little. "I always knew you were a cuddler. I wonder if you change back at the end of the full moon. Are you a cuddler even then?"

Tyler chuffs up at him and rubs his large head against Dylan's chest. He huffs and presses against Dylan until Dylan lays down, then he snuggles on top of him and licks Dylan's chin, closing his eyes and he starts to fall asleep. This is the best thing that's ever happened to him.

_end_


End file.
